Vueltas del Destino
by Ciliegia
Summary: Después de años todos han tomado diferentes rumbos pero el destino a decidido volver a reunirlo para una nueva batalla y resurgirá sentimiento que se creyeron olvidados.
1. Capitulo I

**VUELTAS DEL DESTINO **

Cambie Algunas cosas así que tendrán que volver a leer el fic de nuevo.

En este fic Sakura llega a confesarle sus sentimientos a Syaoran.

CCS NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO UTILISO A LOS PERSONAJES, CCS PERTENECE A CLAMP. ALGUNOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS SI ME PERTENECEN.

"------------" Hablando

--------Pensando

Cambio de Escena

(-----------) Palabras de la autora

CAPITULO I.

**Se anuncia por altavoz "Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong favor abordar por la puerta numero 2 partirá en 5 minutos". **

Una chica de unos 22 años alta, con la figura de toda una mujer bien proporcionados, sus rasgos son delicados como una muñeca de porcelana, con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas la cual irradian alegría e inocencia pero con una sombra de soledad dice_ "Ya es hora"._

A esta la acompañan otras 2 personas más son hombres los cuales han estado a su lado siempre no han cambiado en nada ninguno, solo en aspecto físico tienen rasgos de personas mayores entre 27 y 28 años

_**"Te extrañaremos Sakura y cuídate".**_

_**"Yo también los extrañare Yukito y me cuidare"**_

_**"Los de Hong Kong son los que tienen que cuidarse de este monstruo".**_

Alzando una mano con una vena por reventar le dice levantando un poco la voz** _"¡HERMANO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR!"_**

_**"Touya no le digas así a tu hermana"**_

_**"¿Por qué no? Si lo es"** _riéndose

_**"Algunas cosas nunca cambian"**_

_**"Ya me tengo que ir, sino el avión se ira sin mí"**_

_**"Llámanos cuando llegues Sakura"**_

_**"Si claro"** _Sakura va camino hacia la puerta por la cual abordara el avión, voltea por ultima vez, sonríe y dice despidiéndose_ **"Adiós"**_

Yukito también la despide_ **"Adiós"**_

Touya alza la mano y se despide_ **"Hasta Pronto... Sakura"**_

__

Sakura aborda el avión y busca su asiento es uno a lado de una ventanilla.

**"Señores y señoras pasajeros por favor abrochar sus cinturones el avión ya despegara".**

Sakura abrocha su cinturón y comienza a elevarse la nave. Poniendo su vista en la ventanilla viendo el paisaje que solo son las nubes blancas y despejadas, recordando todo lo que vivió durante esos años.

Ha pasado tantas cosas desde la ultima batalla en la captura de la carta vacío la cual ahora es esperanza. Después de 3 años de este suceso mi padre fallece en una de sus excavaciones al derrumbarse una tumba si razón aparente llevándose su vida, llore tanto ese momento hasta llegue a desear morir he ir a lado de mis padres, pero mi hermano me necesitaba no podía hacerle eso, además Tomoyo mi gran amiga aunque no estuvo a lado mío, estuvo allí para consolarme y darme ánimos, mi hermano y yo salimos adelante con ayuda de los que contrataron a mi padre para la excavación nos pagaron los estudios hasta terminar la secundaria y de alli en adelante tuvimos que trabajar para poder estudiar la universidad.

FLASH BACK

_**"Sakura tengo que decirte algo importante"**_

_**"Dime Tomoyo, que pasa"**_

_**"Me voy a Inglaterra, mi madre tiene unos negocios que atender y no quiere dejarme aquí"**_

Sakura queda en shock, **Tengo que ser fuerte no puedo mantener a Tomoyo siempre a mi lado**

Después de un silencio, esta sonríe **_"Que bien, así podrás estudiar diseño de moda cuando desees"_**

Tomoyo se siente tranquila de que Sakura se lo tomara bien. **_"Si, ahora tendré esa oportunidad"_**

_**"¿Cuándo té iras?"**_

_**"En dos semanas"**_

_**"Tan pronto, tenemos que hacerte una fiesta de despedida"**_

_**"Sí claro"**_

Dos semanas después en el aeropuerto

_**"Escríbeme cuando puedas"**_

_**"Claro Sakura, seguiremos siendo las mejores amigas, además de cuando terminen los negocios de mamá y mis estudios regresare y tu será mi modelo de mis diseños"**_

**_"jejeje _u_"_**

_**Se abrazan, separándose**_

_**"Ya tengo que irme"**_

_**"Sí, adiós"**_

_**"Adiós" **_

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Nos seguimos comunicando por un año pero por una extraña razón nunca volvió a recibir cartas suyas, tal vez este ocupada y no pudo escribirme en ese tiempo pero he seguido escribiéndole. Hace unos meses le escribí una carta comunicándole sobre mi viaje a Hong Kong y sobre él puesto que me han dado en una gran corporación.

Rika, Naoko, Chijaru y Yamasaki también se fueron a otras ciudades a estudiar.

De Eriol no he sabido nada desde la batalla que tuve con él y la captura de vacío, me pregunto si Tomoyo se lo abra encontrado tal vez si o tal vez no pues el país es muy grande.

(Suspiro) De Syaoran es lo mismo el regreso a su país después de la captura de vacío, puede decirle mis sentimientos, nos seguimos comunicando pero después de un tiempo no volví a recibir ninguna, pensé que estaba ocupado así que le escribí una ultima carta hace 4 años. Creo que a estas alturas debe de haberse casado y asumido el puesto de Jefe del Clan. Tal vez me lo llegue a encontrar pero Hong Kong es muy grande. (N.A.: Ella nunca escucho la frase "El mundo es un pañuelo")

Como me ira en este nuevo comienzo.

Cerrándolos ojos quedándose en un profundo sueño Sakura, sin saber lo que el destino le a preparado.

Hong Kong

En un imponente edificio de esta ciudad una de las más importantes y prestigiosas corporaciones que hay.

C.L.A.M.(N.A.: No se que nombre podría poner y no podía colocar el apellido del dueño no habría gracia que una jovencita se diese cuenta, aunque sea despistada no podemos arriesgarnos, el significado de la corp. Significa: Clan Li y Asociados de Magia, claro nadie lo sabe si no sabe de magia para lo comunes y despistados como Saku, Corporación Lee y Asociados Mundiales, ya ven que cambie fue el apellido no es lo mismo que Li y Lee en escritura pero la familia es la misma, yo me entiendo.)

**_"Señor Lie"_** entrando a una oficina de los empresarios principales de la corporación una mujer alta de unos 25 años de cabello negro corto **_(como el de Amy la sailor mercury ya saben), _**ojos del mismo color del cabello con unos lentes pequeños delicados, piel blanca, sin muchos atributos pero bella, esta vestida con una blusa blanca, un saco y falda arriba de la rodilla de color azul oscuro, en sus manos una agenda y un bolígrafo verificando lo que tiene.

**_"Dígame Sunley" _**responde al llamado un hombre alto aunque este sentado detrás de un escritorio, de unos 27 años, cabellos café, ojos marrones usando unos lentes para leer, de piel bronceada.

**_"Hoy llega la nueva asistente administrativa de Japón"_**(N.A.: No se mucho de cargos, así que perdónenme)

_**"Es cierto, se me olvidaba"**_

_**"No se preocupe señor, he mandado a que la vayan a recoger al aeropuerto"**_

_**"Que bien y ..."**_

_**"Y ya esta listo todo los papeles de traslado los contratos los cuales solo faltan la firma de la señorita y la aprobación de algunos de los asociados y del director los cuales lo harán al ser presentada, el departamento y el auto ya están"**_

_**"Gracias, no sé que haría sin usted"**_

_**"No es nada señor es mi trabajo"**_

_**"¡Ah!, y ya llego el señor..."**_

_**"Si llego hace 10 minutos, ¿eso es todo señor Lie?"**_

_**"Si, gracias puedes retirarte Sunley, solo comunícate conmigo cuando llegue la nueva administradora y también avíseles a los asociados para una reunión mañana para la presentación"**_

**_"Claro, señor Lie"_** Esta se retira y el hombre se levanta hacia una puerta que esta en unas de las paredes, abre la puerta y esta un pequeño pasillo, al frente queda otra puerta da unos paso y la abre dando a otra oficina mucho mas amplia que la anterior de color verde musgo, esta tiene una alfombra con imágenes de dragones e insignia del yin yan, con símbolos orientales. A la derecha hay un pequeño bar y un juego de sofás de cuero color café y una mesilla central de vidrio. Al otro lado de la oficina esta un escritorio de roble bien organizado con dos sillas delante de este, detrás del escritorio de espalda viendo el paisaje de la ciudad entera por el gran ventanal con cortinas corredizas del mismo color que las paredes se encuentra sentado el dueño de la corporación.

Lie camina hasta el frente del escritorio, se sienta, **_"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje...?_**

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola, ya ven que lo que cambie fue lo que sucedió con Saku antes del viaje.**

**Dejen reviews o escríbanme a mi e-mail **** y denme su opinión que para mí siempre cuentan.**

**Se despide, Ciliegia.**


	2. Capitulo II

*~ VUELTAS DEL DESTINO ~*  
  
CAPITULO II.  
  
CCS NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO UTILIZO A LOS PERSONAJES, CCS PERTENECE A CLAMP. ALGUNOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS SI ME PERTENECEN.  
  
"------------" Hablando  
  
*//--------//* Pensando  
  
*//*//*//*//* Cambio de Escena  
  
(-----------) Palabras de la autora  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Lie camina hasta el frente del escritorio, se sienta, "¿Cómo estuvo el viaje ...?"  
  
La silla que esta detrás del escritorio vuelve a su posición de frente mostrando a un joven que lo ocupa, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que sé esta uno burlándose de él pues uno nunca podría ver a alguien tan joven en ese puesto uno estaría imaginándose que seria un viejo lleno de canas y todo el rostro con arrugas y cansado manejando tan prestigiosa corporación y no a un mocoso como otros lo llamarían.  
  
Es cierto es muy joven solo tiene 23 años de vida uno diría que no tiene la experiencia necesaria para ese puesto pero no es cierto él a sido educado y entrenado desde que tiene conocimiento para ocupar ese lugar, además del puesto de jefe del Clan más poderoso de todos y líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente los cuales a obtenido todos desde que cumplió 18 años.  
  
Li a cambiado ya no es un niño todos esos rasgos han desaparecido dando paso a un hombre de cuerpo fornido pero delgado, con su piel bronceada aun mantiene el mismo peinado que a tenido desde niño todo desordenado pero esto le hace ver bien, con su mirada ambarina siempre serio y con el ceño fruncido, muchas jóvenes han estado detrás de él pero a ninguna le a hecho caso y nadie sabe el por qué ni su familia a excepción de una prima que lo sabe.  
  
...Li?"  
  
"Bien"  
  
"¿Se solucionaron los problemas?"  
  
"Aun no estos empresarios no están convencidos en el nuevo proyecto de la isla y necesito que pensar en como convencerlos"  
  
"Pero el proyecto es muy bueno hay muchos que desean entran en él"  
  
"Es cierto pero necesito que sean los Stuarly sean nuestros asociados son una gran empresa en su país el mejor y si llegamos a convencerlos será un gran logro pues ellos son asociados de proyectos famosos a lo largo de América"  
  
"Es cierto, no te preocupes tal vez ya tenga solución el problema"  
  
"¿De que hablas Lie?"  
  
"Hoy llega el nuevo administrador general de Japón"  
  
"¿De Japón?, ¿Por qué uno de tan lejos?"  
  
Oh no, ¿por qué "una" administradora de tan lejos?, porque es la mejor entre los y las mejores, aunque solo sea una recién graduada de la universidad, ella lleno los requisitos que necesitamos entre ellos hubo un proyecto para que realizaran los estudiantes y se les hicieron también a administradores que se les consideraban los mejores y no te imaginaras lo que paso en eso ..." dejo de hablar viendo el rostro de Li haber que decía  
  
"Déjate ya de rodeos Lie"  
  
"Esta bien solo quería saber si estabas atento a lo que decía"  
  
"Aja" ¬¬  
  
"Como te contaba lo más sorprendente fue que entre los mejores el que mejor puntaje obtuvo el proyecto fue de 68 puntos ..."  
  
"Que patético y se les consideraban los mejores, si esos fueron los resultados de ellos, a los estudiantes imagino que ninguno puedo ni llegar al 10"  
  
"Pues estas en lo correcto e incorrecto"  
  
"¿Que quieres decir?" O.o  
  
"Que ningún estudiante llego a pasar los 10 puntos, a excepción de una"  
  
"No debe ser mucho a lo menos debes estar hablando que pudo llegar a unos 20, 15 o menos"  
  
"Pues estas equivocado esta estudiante obtuvo los 100 puntos del proyecto y si hubiera más alta calificación que esa las hubiera obtenido"  
  
Li se impresiono por lo que decía Lie, quien no se impresionaría con tal noticia de que solo una estudiante universitaria hubiera obtenido la mayor calificación y más si se estaba compitiendo entre los mejores.  
  
"No dices nada Li" Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Que quieras que diga, es impresionante de que solo una estudiante hubiera obtenido esa calificación y compitiendo con los mejores"  
  
"Aún falta quieras saber que entre los mejores estaba Weng, él fue el que obtuvo los 68 puntos"  
  
"¿Cómo puede ser?"  
  
"Yo también me sorprendí al escucharlo es por eso que estuve investigando, a ver si los rumores eran ciertos y lo fueron, después de eso no lo dude y le hice la propuesta de trabajo a la joven"  
  
"Entonces la acepto, ¿cierto?"  
  
"Al principio estaba insegura el hacerlo pues eso significaba dejar todo en su país, por eso le dimos un tiempo para que lo pensara, al plazo ella acepta"  
  
"Y como se llama "nuestra famosa" administradora" "jejeje, no lo creerás pero ahora no lo recuerdo" ^^u cayéndole una gota por la nuca.  
  
"¡Lie! ¿Cómo se te va a olvidar?"  
  
"Es que he tenido mucho trabajo y la que ha estado en eso a sido mi secretaria, no hay problemas después le pregunto a Sunley, necesito estar atento a su llegada"  
  
"Hoy llega, ¿cierto?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Entonces los otros asociados saben de la contratación de la administradora"  
  
"Aún no, por eso he pedido que se haga una reunión mañana para su presentación no quisiera estar molestándola ahora que apenas llegue debe de estar cansada por el viaje, le a mandado a recogerla en el aeropuerto ahora que lo pienso pediré que la lleven a su departamento que le dimos, pues como veo tal parece que pronto tendrá un problema por solucionar"  
  
"Será hasta mañana, entonces me retire aun no he ido a la casa, solo mande las maletas con Wei" Levantándose del asiento y quitando las arrugas del traje camina hasta un perchero donde se encuentra una gabardina marrón oscuro casi negro lo agarra y se lo pone y ya abriendo la puerta...  
  
"Esta bien" Lei camina hasta la puerta por la que entro a la oficina al abrir la puerta se da la vuelta mirando al joven que esta a punto de irse. "Hasta mañana y recuerda la reunión y el problema para que se lo hagas saber"  
  
"Sí lo recordare, hasta mañana" Saliendo por fin de la oficina. Lie entrando de nuevo a su oficina.  
  
"Hasta mañana señor Li" una mujer de 25 años de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos, piel bronceada no muy alta, vestía igual que la asistente de Lie.  
  
"Hasta mañana Ming" se despide seriamente. Caminando hacia el ascensor esperando a que abran las puertas, este entra y oprime el botón del piso inferior, estas rápidamente bajan y se abren las puertas mostrando un gran salón de entrada al edificio, camina hasta las puertas de cristal el portero las abre y se despide del presidente cortésmente, en la entrada esta una limosina negra estacionada esta el chofer que abre la puerta a Li preguntando a donde se dirigirían "¿A dónde señor Li?" "A la mansión Sow" y la cierra, el chofer sube al volante y comienza a conducir por las grandes calles de Hong Kong quien no conociera bien las vías de la ciudad se llegaría a perder por este laberinto de cemento(lo digo si algún día tienen la oportunidad de viajar al país de mi querido Syaoran estarán de acuerdo a lo que digo ^.^).  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//* Aeropuerto de Hong Kong *//*//*//*//*//*  
  
El avión proveniente de Japón a arribado a suelos de Hong Kong.  
  
"Señores y señoras pasajeros por favor abrocharse los cinturones ya aterrizaremos, gracias por preferir nuestra compañía de viajes AmericanAirline"  
  
Sakura ya despierta hace unas horas se abrocha el cinturón y espera a que aterrice el avión.  
  
Ya en tierra Sakura sale por la puerta del avión y se va a recoger sus maletas.  
  
"Estas son" recogiendo dos maletas grandes. "Sabia que se olvidaba algo ahora que haré", mirando a todos lados ve a un hombre vestido de un uniforme gris y un sombrero bajo un brazo y con la otra mano sosteniendo un cartel donde estaba escrito su nombre. "Que alivio enviaron a alguien para recogerme" Camina entre la gente para llegar hasta donde el hombre del cartel. "Disculpe soy Sakura Kinomoto" ^-^  
  
El hombre pone su vista en la joven que le habla "Señorita Kinomoto, soy Cheng me enviaron a recogerla y llevarla a su departamento"  
  
"Mucho gusto Cheng, ¿no vamos primero a corporación?"  
  
"No, señorita al principio era el destino, pero como pensaron en que estaría cansada por el viaje decidieron que le dejara en su departamento y que le avisara que mañana abra una reunión para presentarla ante los otros asociados"  
  
"Entonces esta bien, ya podemos irnos" agarrando las maletas pero fue interrumpida por Cheng el cual este los lleva.  
  
"Yo lo hago señorita"  
  
"Solo llámame Sakura y gracias por ayudarme"  
  
"No es nada señori...Sakura"  
  
^-^ Sakura sonríe el que halla ya conocido a alguien tan amable en este país.  
  
"A fuera esta el coche"  
  
"Si vamos"  
  
Caminando a la salida del aeropuerto algunos hombres voltean a ver a Sakura la cual no sale si ser advertida pues es una joven muy bella, esta que ya no es tan despistada nota las miradas y se sonroja, llegan a la salida y ve una limosina negra, Cheng abre el porta equipaje y guarda cuidadosamente las maletas terminado le abre la puerta a Sakura la cual no se a dado cuenta pues esta impresionada por el coche, Cheng se da cuenta y la llama esta reacciona y entra a la limosina hacia mucho que no veía una o entra a estas desde que Tomoyo se fue de Japón.  
  
Cheng es un hombre de unos 35 años alto, delgado, de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros, piel bronceada.  
  
Ya en el volante Cheng comienza a conducir afueras del aeropuerto, dirigiéndose al departamento que le dieron los de la corporación a Sakura.  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
La limosina de Li llega a la entrada de una casa a la estructura que se le ve no se le puede llamar "casa" sino mansión.  
  
Li sale del coche y se dirige a las puertas de su hogar y esperando esperanzado a que no estuvieran ciertas personas escandalosas, las puertas se abren mostrando a un hombre alto de cabellos grises por la edad, con unos lentes pequeños sonriendo al dueño de la mansión, lo cual ha visto crecer desde que nació.  
  
"Bienvenido Señor Li"  
  
"Gracias Wei" quitándose la gabardina que tenia y entregándosela al hombre con el que esta hablando. "Wei ¿esta mi madre?" Este asiste "¿mis hermanas?" Dudosamente habla, Wei también asiste. Li pone cara de cansancio ya escucha los pasos de sus "cariñosas" hermanas que vienen.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Hola! Cómo estuvo este capitulo? Díganmelo por favor e intentare arreglarlo para la próxima vez pronto sabrán noticias de Tomoyo y Eriol, Sakura y Li se verán en esta reunión que se dará, nunca se imaginaron que Sakura podría sacar 100 puntos en un examen en la cual los mejores ni llegaron a aprobar y ella si raro cierto? Pero uno no sabe.  
  
Dejen reviews de ustedes depende si sigo con el fic.  
  
Se despide Ciliegia. 


	3. Capitulo III

**VUELTAS DEL DESTINO **

CCS NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO UTILISO A LOS PERSONAJES, CCS PERTENECE A CLAMP. ALGUNOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS SI ME PERTENECEN.

"------------" Hablando

--------Pensando

Cambio de Escena

(-----------) Palabras de la autora

CAPITULO III

"**_Hola hermanito"_** gritaron emocionadas 4 mujeres que corrían hacia Syaoran, este con cara de resignación -- Comenzaron a abrazarlo y jalando las mejillas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"Yap bastap" ordeno como puedo el jefe del Clan Li. "Bienvenido hijo" Se escucha la voz de una mujer detrás de las hermanas que abrieron paso a una mujer mayor, con el rostro seria, de ojos café oscuro. 

"**_Gracias madre" _**dice Syaoran acercándose la mujer que es su madre depositando un beso en su mejilla.

"**_Necesito hablar contigo, pasa al despacho"_**-La señora Irean

Syaoran se dirige al despacho a la cual su madre ya a ingresado. Entrado vemos un salón amplio de menor tamaño que su oficina, con un stand de libros en una esquina, un escritorio de madera fina igual que en la oficina con dos asientos delante del escritorio. Se sienta en unos de las sillas.

"_**¿Qué desea madre?"**_

"Solo quería avisarte que el consejo se a cansado de esperar a que te cases"

"_**Pero..."**_

Su madre lo interrumpe. **_"He intervenido por ti todo este tiempo en el consejo, te han llegado hasta dar un año entero para que por ti mismo buscaras una esposa, se te a acabado el tiempo, pero logre pedir un plazo solo de 3 meses es lo máximo que conseguí, si en este tiempo no escoges a tu futura esposa, los del Consejo lo harán y en eso no podré ayudarte y tendrás que cumplir."_**

Suspira Syaoran. **_"Creo que no me servirán los tres meses si en un año no he podido que haré con 3 meses." _**Agache la cabeza ocultando sus ojos tristes entre su rebelde cabellos.

"**_¿Por qué no la fuiste a busca?_** – Interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado.

"**_¿Ah?"_** – Desconcertando a Syaoran.

"No te hagas el que no entiendes, sabes de quien hablo."

"No sé, tuve miedo."

"¿Miedo?"

"De que ya se hubiese olvidado de mí y hubiese seguido con su vida con... otro."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si no la has visto y hablado con ella."

"No me he comunicado con ella desde que comencé el entrenamiento y han pasado casi 10 años"

"Kamisama!, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?" – Irean se levanta de la silla y se dirige a un cajón que esta detrás del escritorio.

"Las estuve guardando cuando comenzaste el entrenamiento y todo ese tiempo te estuvo escribiendo las guarde no te las podía enviar, con el tiempo no volví a recibir más cartas, no quise escribirle para que supieras que estabas en entrenamiento, pensé que te correspondía a ti que cuando regresaras del entrenamiento quisieras buscarla." Le entrega a Syaoran algo como un cofre.

"Te aconsejo que las leas pronto y crees que aún puedas estar a su lado no dudes en buscarla. Tiene mi consentimiento. Recuerda solo tienes 3 meses."

Syaoran se levanta y sale del despacho camina por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Es una habitación amplia donde podría construirse un apartamento entero. Sus paredes son de color verde oscuro y cortinas del mismo color. Una cama de doble plaza (matrimonial)cubierto por unas sabanas verdes. Un escritorio de roble todo en orden, un armario amplio y una puerta que da al baño.

Se sienta en la silla del escritorio y pone el cofre al frente suyo y la abre, siente el olor a flores de cerezo (N.A.: Ya saben de quienes son -).

Apartamento de Sakura

"¡Que hermoso!".Se ve una pequeña pero amplia sala todo en orden y limpio. Se dirige a una puerta que da a la habitación. "Wow!" Camina hacia la cama donde deja las maletas y se sienta en ella. "Mejor comienzo a desempacar, darme una ducha y dormir que mañana debo levantarme temprano no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo."

En algún lugar

En algún lugar oscuro solo iluminado por una tenue luz.

"¡Cómo que salió del país!" Grita un hombre molesto que no se pude ver bien por la oscuridad que hay. "Tenias solo que mantenerla el tiempo suficiente para que la elimináramos."

"Perdóneme, señor es que no creí que ganara el trabajo." Un segundo hombre habla.

"¡Eres un inútil!" "¿Adónde ha ido?"

"A...dice dudando "a Hong Kong"

"No puede ser ahora se nos hará más difícil, tendré que avisarle al superior, pues no a salido como planeamos por tu ineptitud."

Una mansión en Inglaterra

"Nakuru, reserva boletos a Hong Kong, que haremos una visita a nuestros viejos amigos." Dice un joven sentado en una silla roja, de piel albina, con unas ojos azules oscuros suspicaces y picaros cubiertos por unos lentes que lo hacen ver bastante maduro y una sonrisa misteriosa se forma en sus labios y cabellos del mismo color que sus ojos.

"¿A Hong Kong, Eriol?

"Si, ya que todos estaremos reunidos de nuevo pronto para una nueva aventura, aunque sea..." Esto último lo dice de un susurro Será peligroso, pero sé que lograran vencer juntos

Cuarto de Syaoran

Querido Syaoran:

¿Cómo estas?, espero que bien. Te vuelvo a escribir aunque no me has respondido la carta anterior, debes de estar ocupado sé que tiene muchas responsabilidades. Te quiero contar que Tomoyo se ira a Inglaterra por el trabajo de su mamá y además de que podrá estudiar diseño. Estoy feliz por ella aunque la extrañare mucho, tal vez se encuentre con Eriol por allá.

Té extraño mucho.

Sakura.

(N.A.: Saltamos unas 10 cartas no cambia mucho de tema sino que lo extraña, que lo quiere, lo espera, solo escribire las cartas más importante.)

Querido Syaoran:

¿Cómo estas?, todo aquí va bien mi hermano ya ingreso a la universidad estudiara en Tokio, pero se quedara con nosotros aún viviendo.

Mi padre a salido a una excavación importante en Egipto tardara unos meses en regresar. De Tomoyo no he sabido nada aún no sé si estén llegando mis cartas o tal vez este ocupada, espero tener noticias pronto de ella.

Té extraño, espero que estés bien,

Sakura.

Querido Syaoran:

Feliz cumpleaños! Como desearía estar a tu lado en este día, te envió este pequeño detalle espero que te gusto no sabia que podría regalarte.

Te quiere,

Sakura.

Syaoran saca una cajita y la abre es una esclava en donde esta inscrito dos ese entrelazadas, sonríe al verla y la guarda de nuevo poniendo a un lado en el escritorio donde pudiera verla. Sigue con su labor.

Querido Syaoran:

Todo aquí va bien, mi padre me a comunicado que tardara unos años más para terminar sus investigaciones en Egipto, espero que pronto regrese. De Tomoyo aún no tengo noticias de ella.

Te gusto el obsequio, escríbeme pronto.

Te quiere,

Sakura.

(Cinco cartas más después)

Esta carta esta manchada que parecen lagrimas.

Syaoran:

Aquí estamos de luto, hace unos días mi padre murió, sufrió un accidente en las excavaciones, no tienen idea de cómo haya ocurrido el derrumbe. Desearía tanto que no hubiese ocurrido, desearía que estuvieses al lado mío.

Té extraño.

Sakura.

(10 cartas después todas fueron escritas por 2 o 3 meses entre ellas)

Hola:

¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. Solo te comunico que será la última carta que te escriba. Después de tanto tiempo he pensado que es lo mejor, no estoy enojada contigo. Solo pienso que he actuado como una niña el querer atar unos sentimientos de niños por tantos años, pensé que esta relación funcionaria pero me equivoque. Aún te quiero, pero tú?, Si no te has comunicado conmigo me dice mucho o tal vez este equivocada al pensar mal en ti, pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos el no tener nada que nos una y podamos seguir con nuestras vidas. No podré nunca olvidarte, ni podría estar con otro. Si soy yo la equivocada tal vez regreses y estaré allí.

Siempre tuya,

Sakura Kinomoto.

"Sakura..." se levanta del escritorio para salir espera que su madre aún este despierta para hablar con ella de su decisión. "¿Madre?"

Irean voltea a la puerta donde esta su hijo. "Si, ¿dime?"

"Viajare, iré a buscar a mi futura esposa, si aún no esta casada" Dice esto ultimo algo preocupado.

"Que bien, pero..." Es cortado por Syaoran que no escucho el "pero."

"Mañana terminada la reunión para presentar a mi nueva Asistente administrativa que me asignaron, saldré hacia Japón."

Se llevara una sorpresaSonríe. "Y ¿sabes quién es?"

"No se lo pregunte a Lie, pero a este se le olvido, a veces pienso que todo lo toma a juego."

"Lie es así, pero cuando es necesario seriedad te sorprendería.""Bueno, mañana sabrás quien es la nueva asistente"

"¿Sabes quién es?"

"No, solo preguntaba.""Te comunico que tendrás que posponer tu viaje, deseo que invites a cenar a tu asistente cuando llegue quiero conocerla ya que será la que estará tomando decisiones en la empresa cuando no estés."

"Pero..."

"Ningún pero posponer tu viaje por un día no sucederá nada y que has esperado más que un día."

"Esta bien" Dudando, pero no le da importancia.

"Buenas noche madre."

"Buenas noches"

Syaoran sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"Mejor no me preocupo, mañana será un largo día. Tomare una ducha he iré a dormir."

Arreglando las cartas que están el escritorio y las guarda en uno de los cajones la cajilla donde guarda la esclava la deja en la mesa de noche que tiene a lado de su cama.

Notas de Autora:

Ohayo! Lo deje hasta aquí, aunque quería seguir un poco pero prefería dejarlo para el siguiente capitulo.

Perdón, perdón sé que no he actualizado hace mucho tiempo es que no tenia inspiración, llego hasta ahora que me aburría estudiando para los exámenes y de que tenia que pasarlo todo a la computadora.

Para la próxima actualización solo tengo el comienzo así que no sé cuando puedo subir el siguiente capitulo eso dependerá de ustedes. Si no obtengo mucho reviews lo continuare pero con mucha calma, lo terminare eso sí.

Sobre mi otro fic no sé cuando actualices no se como terminarlo aún. Pero intentare actualizarlo si puedo claro esta.

Bueno solo espero reviews no importa lo que me digan al menos un hola para saber que leen mi fic.

Se despide, Ciliegia.


End file.
